L'Amour ne choisit pas
by Chocolat75
Summary: Drago est terrorisé et à honte de lui, de sa famille, de tout; depuis la guerre. Il a pris conscience du monde qui l'entoure, et va se relever dans les bras d'Hermione.  Pas très original, je sais
1. Honte et Peur

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici ma première fic, j'espère que vous allez aimé. **

**Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling**

Je tiens à préciser que le fait qu'Hermione et Drago soit en coupe, et prefet en chef existe déjà, mais que je me suis inspiré simplement du scénario de base, et pas des autres histoires !

* * *

><p><strong>Attention ! Cette histoire se passe après la 7e année, en fait, Poudlard dure 8 ans ici ^^ Voldemort est mort, Hermione et Ron ne sortent pas ensemble, ils sont juste meilleurs amis. Dumbledort n'est pas mort, il avait été juste capturé et torturé par les Mangemorts à la fin du 6e tome.<br>**

* * *

><p>La chaleur de juillet avec vidé les rues de la petite ville de Bristol de tous ses habitants. Il était 19h, et il était enfin possible de sortir sans se transformer en barbecue ambulant. Hermione Granger descendit les escaliers de sa maison en courant, rejoignis son père sur la terrasse.<p>

« Hermione, tu devrais faire attention, voir des hiboux ici n'est pas très courant, mais des hiboux avec du parchemin, qui se casse la gueule dans le jardin c'est carrément improbable ! Les voisins vont se poser des questions.

-Je sais papa,mais Ron est incapable d'envoyer une lettre par la poste, s'exclama t-elle en saisissant le pauvre hiboux complètement déboussolée par sa chute, avant de lui donner à manger et à boire. Elle s'assit dans l'herbe pour parcourir son message. Son meilleur ami allait bien, il profitait un maximum de son autorisation de pratiquer la magie en dehors de l'école. Il lui demandait quand contait-elle venir passer la fin de l'été au Terrier. Lui non plus n'avait peu de nouvelles d'Harry, ce qui était compréhensible vu l'amitié qu'il partageait avec son oncle. Hermione écrivit rapidement sa réponse, puis renvoya le pauvre hiboux. A peine était-il partit qu'un nouvel rapace arriva dans le jardin. Hermione lâcha un cri de joie en reconnaissant la lettre de Poudlard. La jeune fille s'empressa de l'ouvrir, sous les yeux fiers de ses parents. Son billet de train, la liste des fournitures, son emploi du temps s'y trouvaient, ainsi qu'une lettre qui d'habitude n'était pas dans la traditionnel enveloppe de l'école. Elle la parcouru et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Elle était préfête-en-chef ! Hermione se jeta dans les bras de ses parents qui ne comprenaient pas grand chose. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en souriant. Cette année s'annonçait très bien. Voldemort avait été tué avant l'été par Harry et Dumbledore, les mangemorts qui ne s'étaient pas fait arrêté faisaient profil bas, ou fuyaient dans d'autres pays. Le monde sorcier se relevait doucement. Même le fait que l'autre préfet en chef soit Drago Malefoy n'arrivait pas à la faire descendre de son petit nuage. Depuis le combat contre Voldemort, où le jeune homme avait refusé de se battre contre ses camarades de classes, ainsi que contre son père, et qu'il avait transplané sous les yeux rageurs du Maître des Ténèbres, personne n'avait de ses nouvelles. Peu d'élèves comprendront la décision de Dumbledore de le nommer à un poste demandant autant de responsabilités, lui le fils d'un Mangemort, Hermione pensait que c'était une bonne idée. Même si elle n'aimait pas Drago, les Serpentards l'idolatrait, et lui seul pourrait canaliser les jeunes étudiants de sa maison qui étaient réputés pour mal tourner. Hermione sourit. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, l'avenir semblait sourire.

Après le dîner, la Griffondor monta dans sa chambre et enfila son pyjama qui consistait à un simple débardeur avec un petit short. Elle s'installa confortablement sur son lit, et se lança dans son activité favorite, c'est à dire apprendre ses cours d'avances. Elle étudiait depuis quelques heures lorsqu'elle sursauta, en entendant un craquement. Quelqu'un avait tenté de transplaner dans la maison. Hermione savait que certain Mangemorts souhaitaient sa mort, aussi avait-elle protégé la maison de ses parents. Elle saisit sa baguette, et descendis silencieusement les escaliers. Ses parents lisaient dans la salon, et ils n'avaient pu entendre le craquement, que seul des sorciers pouvaient percevoir. Elle sortit dans le jardin, à l'affut du moindre bruit suspect. Elle fit volte face lorsqu'elle entendit des gémissements plaintif et courut vers le buisson d'où ils venaient. Elle leva sa baguette, et allaient jeter un sort lorsque la jeune sorcière reconnut le visage de l'homme allongé au milieu des pétunias de sa mère.

« Drago ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je... Cache moi Granger... S'il te plait !

La jeune fille ne comprenait rien. Que faisait le jeune Serpentards chez des Moldus, et qui en plus la suppliait de l'aider. Mais Drago semblait tellement terroriser qu'elle ne posa pas de questions. Elle lança un ou deux sortilèges, et le jeune homme se retrouva allongé sur son lit. Elle évalua rapidement l'étendu de ses blessures. Son visage avait une grosse griffure, qui semblaient provenir d'un sortilège de magie noire. Heureusement, Hermione disposait du nécessaire pour le soigner. Elle descendit prendre de l'eau et une serviette pour lui nettoyer le visage, après avoir appliqué un puissant baume. De retour dans sa chambre, elle lança un sort insonorisation pour éviter à ses parents de découvrir le jeune homme à moitié nu -ses vêtements n'étaient que lambaux- allongé sur le lit de leur fille. Ils risquaient de mal interpréter sa présence. Ensuite, elle lança de nouveaux sortilèges pour protéger davantage sa maison. Elle ne savait pas de qui Drago avait si peur, mais étant donné sa blessure, sûrement un puissant sorcier. La jeune fille enfila aussi une robe de chambre, gêné de se retrouver en petite tenue devant Malefoy. Ce dernier semblait souffir de sa blessure, mais il ne disait mot, gêné lui aussi de se faire soigner par sa rivale. Elle rompit le silence.  
>« Tu m'expliques ? Dit-elle simplement. Pas de bonjour, de phrases de politesses. Elle allait à l'essentiel, afin d'éviter à la gène de trop s'installer, et d'empêcher son cerveau de fonctionner normalement.<p>

« Je... Depuis le jour où... Drago cherchait ses mots. Depuis que Harry a tué Voldemort, je suis rentré chez moi avec ma mère. On a déménagé, et caché la maison avec des sortilèges puissants. Mais hier, mon père nous a retrouvé. Ma mère lui avait envoyé notre location. Elle est trop amoureuse pour se rendre compte de sa connerie, maugréa t-il.

-Drago !  
>-Enfin bref, il n'était pas très content que j'ai refusé de combattre Voldemort. On s'est battu, et... il indiqua sa joue en baissant les yeux.<p>

-Ton propre père a usé de la magie noire sur toi ? S'ecria Hermione, choquée.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois Granger, tu connais mal mon père. Ca commençait à tourner au vinaigre, ma mère était trop paniqué pour faire quoi que ce soit. Alors j'ai transplané sans pensé à une adresse en particulier. J'ai juste pensé à... Il rougit.

-Oui ?

-Un endroit où je serais en sécurité. Et me voici.

-Pourquoi pas chez un Aurore, ou un professeur ?

-Mon père ne pensera pas à me chercher chez... chez... quelqu'un... heu...

-Une née moldue, j'ai compris. Bon, on doit contacter Dumbledore.

Le silence se réinstalla. Hermione était révolté. Comment pouvait-on blesser son fils ainsi ? Drago était terrorisé, ça se voyait dans ses yeux. Il avait peur de son père plus que de Voldemort. Et il avait honte. Honte d'avoir fui son bourreau, honte de se retrouver chez des moldues, honte de voir qu'Hermione était meilleure que lui. La peur et la honte. A cause de son propre père. Hermione pensa au siens. Dentiste de profession, c'était peu être un simple Moldue, mais il encourageait Hermione dans toutes ses entreprises, et l'aimait profondément. Sa mère n'était pas soumise comme Narcissa, et chérissait Hermione comme la prunelle de ses yeux. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Drago qui avait fermé les yeux, faisant semblant de dormir. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux pourtant. Hermione commençait à comprendre pourquoi Malefoy était si méchant et mesquin. Il voulait ressembler à son père. Depuis le début de l'été, ses certitudes s'effondrait. Drago grandissait et avait acquis la maturité nécessaire pour se rendre compte de le cruauté de son père, et ce dernier affrontement le prouvait. Toute son éducation, sa haine pour les sangs impur, n'étaient qu'illusions barbares. Au fond, Drago était quelqu'un de bien, ou du moins, ce n'était pas l'ordure que tout le monde pensait. C'est sur cette pensée que la jeune fille s'endormit toute habillée sur son fauteuil.Dès demain, ils devront se rendre au Ministère, rencontrer Dumbledore qui avait été nommé Ministre de la Magie. Il avait accepté ce poste qu'à une seule condition, rester directeur de Poudlard. Bien sur, le professeur MacGonagall s'occuperait en réalité du bon fonctionnement de l'école. Drago devra dénoncer son père. Dure journée en perspective... !

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé. N'hésiter à me donner des conseils, à critiquer etc. Je suis là pour apprendre ! <strong>Suite dès que possible.


	2. Y a til une fin ?

2. Y a t-il une fin ?

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite de ma (piètre?) **fiction.

* * *

><p>Je pense que tout le monde sait que je suis pas l'auteur d'Harry Potter, et que je n'ai fais qu'inventer l'intrigue...<p>

**Réponse à Chka : **Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, il m'a vraiment fait plaisir, tes conseils m'ont bien ouvert les yeux. C'est drôle ma petite sœur m'a fait a peu près les mêmes remarques que toi ^^ J'espère que tu liras ce mot, et que ce 2e chapitre sera plus réaliste. Sinon, toutes mes excuses. 

**Bonne lecture à tous (j'espère) !**

* * *

><p> Quelques heures plus tard, Drago Malefoy se réveillait. Au moindre mouvement, sa balafre se faisait sentir. Il grimaça, avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Où était-il ? Et pourquoi ? Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en pleine face brusquement. Le jeune homme sursauta alors. Il se redressa rapidement, avant de se rallonger, pris de nausée. Il se contenta finalement de tourner la tête pour découvrir son nouvel environnement. La chambre d'Hermione Granger était tel qu'il l'imaginait : spacieuse, lumineuse, décoré au couleurs de Griffondor. Il était allongé sur un lit double. En face de lui se trouvait une gigantesque bibliothèque, qui croulait sous les livres sorciers. Un bureau complétait la parfaite panoplie de la bonne élève. Dans le coin opposé se trouvait une petite commode, certainement ses vêtements. Dessus était posé leurs deux baguettes, ainsi que des aliments pour hiboux. Sur le mur se trouvait des photos de la jeune fille, la représentant avec Harry, Ron, devant Poudlard, ainsi que souvenirs de sorties à Pré-au-Lard, de matchs de Quidditchs. Hermione semblait aussi attaché à ses amis, alors que lui n'en avait rien à faire. Il remarqua aussi des photos qui ne bougeaient pas. Il ne comprit pas l'intérêt d'un tel souvenir, mais il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt des Moldus en général. Hermione dormait, tout habillé sur un petit fauteuil. Même si elle n'était pas une Sang pure, s'il ne l'aimait pas, si elle l'avait frappé en 3e année on ne frappait pas les dames ainsi ! Sans compter qu'elle lui avait probablement sauvé la vie hier soir même s'il refusait de l'admettre. Drago tenta de nouveau de se lever, il ne réussit qu'à tomber de lit et à réveiller Hermione.<p>

« Par Merlin Drago ! Tu pourrais être plus discret !

-Je... Heu...

-Recouche toi, je vais te passer la crème pour ta blessure. »

Hermione essayait de ne pas paniquer. Si hier elle s'était couché plutôt calme, certes pleines d'incertitudes, mais calme quand même ce matin elle n'en menait pas large. Après tout, qu'est ce qui lui assurait que Drago avait réellement changé ?Elle écrivit rapidement à Harry et Ron pour les informer de la situation, et leur donner rendez vous. Autant ne pas être seule au Ministère. Elle pris ensuite la crème, et s'assit au bord du lit. Drago regardait obstinément dans une autre direction. Au moins, il ne m'a toujours pas insulté, pensa t-elle. Elle passa sa main sur le visage du blondinet afin d'écarter quelques mèches pour voir la blessure. Elle grimaça. Une longue balafre s'étendait de la pommette droite jusqu'à la commissure de la lèvre supérieur gauche de Drago. Elle s'était pratiquement refermé durant la nuit, mais certains endroits suintait de sang ou de pus. Elle passa un drap mouillé sur son visage. Il gémit de douleur.

« Je suis désolée , mais je dois nettoyer.

-Ne... le sois pas. Je ne devrais pas être là, te piquer ton lit en te laissant dormir comme une bonniche sur le fauteuil.

-Pourtant ne me considères tu pas comme ça ? Répliqua Hermione plus méchamment qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

-Avant. Mais maintenant...

-Tout à changé, compléta la jeune fille en appliquant la crème magique.

Une nouvelle fois, un pesant silence eut lieu.

-Tout à vraiment changé, Granger, tout... murmura Drago.

-Je sais, répondit simplement Hermione les yeux pleines de larmes devant tant de douleur émise dans cette simple phrase. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que Drago Malefoy serait brisé.

En réalité, la jeune fille se demandait si tout n'était pas qu'une comédie. Pourquoi un homme qui l'avait insulté toute sa vie, reviendrai la queue entre les jambes ? Hermione jura. Hier elle allait bien, avoir Drago dans son lit ne la gênait pas plus que ça . Et ce matin, BIM, la réalité en pleine face. L'excuse de la honte passait 10 min, mais après une nuit de sommeil, son cerveau se faisait des entorses pour comprendre. Finalement, elle leva sa main et gifla fortement Drago. La réaction fut immédiate.

« Aie ! Mais t'es tarée, espèce de Sang de Bourbe ! Heu... Je veux dire, débile profonde !

Sans répondre, la jeune fille prit sa baguette et lança quelques sorts sur Drago, afin de vérifier que c'était bien lui. C'était le cas.

« Mais t'es malade ? Tu fais quoi là ?

-Je cherchais Drago Malefoy.

-Je suis arrivée chez une folle... »maugréa le jeune homme avant de murmurer une excuse devant le regard de sa sauveuse.

Hermione alla en suite déjeuner, prévenir ses parents qu'elle partait pour la journée à Londres. Elle subtilisa discrètement du pain et du jus de pomme pour Drago. Pas de jus de Citrouille ici, il s'adaptera ! Elle se prépara dans la salle de bain, et offrit ensuite sa douche au jeune homme. Elle emprunta à son père un jean et un vieux tee shirt, mais se rendit compte que Drago avait fait venir sa malle, certainement par un elfe qui garderait le secret de sa présence, puisqu'il repartit avec un bonnet sur la tête. L'attitude du jeune homme la surpris une fois de plus. Il revient vêtu de sa traditionnelle chemise blanche et pantalon noir. Sans un mot, il mit sa robe de sorcier. Hermione étant la seule pouvant transplaner dans la maison, lui prit le bras.

«Malefoy ?

-Oui ?

-Un pas de travers, et je te tue.

-Je suis meilleur que moi.

-Tu n'es pas vraiment en position de m'insulter, là. »

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un certain temps, puis transplanèrent jusqu'au Ministère de la Magie. Aussitôt arrivés, ils marchèrent d'un pas vif. Drago baissa la tête, pour ne pas se faire reconnaître. Hermione fit de même, car c'était une héroïne de la guerre, et de nombreuses personnes pouvaient la reconnaître. Elle sursauta en sentant une main la tirer fermement dans un coin.

« Harry ! S'écria t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

-Bonjour Hermione ! Répondit-il en répondant à son câlin. Il se tourna ensuite vers un Malefoy qui tentait de prendre contenance. Les deux garçons se toisèrent. Harry avait encore grandit, ses cheveux avaient poussés, et il paraissait tellement plus détendu. Il avait accepté de passer deux semaines chez son oncle et sa tante, c'est pour dire. Ses deux semaines n'avaient servi qu'à les aider à se réinstaller chez eux, plus qu'à faire copain-copain. Heureusement pour lui, Ginny était là. Vernon avait même réussi à lui dire bonjour le matin...

Drago lui, était toujours légèrement plus grand qu'Harry, et même s'il prenait sur lui pour afficher la même expression de dédain, ses yeux habituellement moqueurs ne montraient désormais que de la peur. Harry fut surpris. Il regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient dans un coin du couloir. Ils seraient bientôt reconnu. Le jeune homme sortit sa cape d'invisibilité et la tendit à Drago.

« Personne ne sait vraiment dans quel camps tu es Malefoy. Je veux bien te faire confiance parce que je hais ton père plus que je ne te hais, et que je fais confiance au jugement d'Hermione. Mais tu fais un pas de travers, et tu rejoins Voldemort de l'autre côté, murmura Harry en le menaçant de sa baguette.

Au lieu de répondre, Drago enfila la cape, et posa sa main sur le bras d'Hermione pour montrer qu'il ne fuyait pas.

C'est à ce moment que deux têtes rousses arrivèrent.

Ginny se précipita pour embrasser Harry, et Ron serra Hermione dans ses bras.

« Bougeons d'ici, avant de ne plus pouvoir marcher, décida Harry en entourant la taille de Ginny de son bras.

Le petit groupe s'avança dans le hall, et pris la direction des ascenseurs. Des murmures les suivirent. C'étaient en quelques sortent des super stars. Harry, qui avait tué Voldemort, Ginny sa redoutable petite amie dont le courage n'avait plus à être démontré, son frère Ron, qui avait aidé à la capture de nombreux mangemorts et Hermione, le cerveau du groupe.

Ginny baissa la tête. Tous ces gens applaudissant, ou hochant la tête en signe de respect pour elle et ses amis, lui faisait penser à son frère et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Harry lui posa un baiser sur le front. Lupin, Tonk, Fred, combien avaient laissé leurs vies ? Les portes de l'ascenseur allaient se fermer lorsqu'un individu se glissa en courant dans la cabine.

« Kingsley ! S'écria Harry en serrant l'Auror dans ses bras.

-Bonjour Harry. Dumbledore m'a prévenu de votre venue. Malefoy est sous la cape ?

-Bien vu ! S'écria Ron alors que le Serpentards apparaissait. Kingsley le salua d'un signe de tête auquel il répondit. La porte s'ouvrit et le grand guerrier les escorta jusqu'au bureau, où il entra à leur suite. Des embrassades eurent de nouveau lieu. Ils avaient tous vécu de long moment de peur, et maintenant que l'on voyait la fin, l'émotion prenait le dessus. Le calme revenu, Hermione et Drago s'assirent en face du Ministre de la Magie et Directeur de Poudlard, et expliquèrent leur histoire. Puis les deux adultes observent la blessure du jeune homme. Hermione avait fait du beau travail, mais le sortilège était puissant, il garderait une petite cicatrice. Enfin, Dumbledore les félicita pour leurs postes de préfet en chef, parla seul à seul avec celui qu'il considérait comme son petit fils, Harry. Kingsley pris congé pour réunir ses Aurors, la chasse à Lucius était de nouveau en haut de l'actualité.

« Attendez ! S'écria Malefoy alors qu'il partait. Il avait été dur pour le jeune homme de reconnaître devant tant de monde que son père était un parfait enfoiré, et qu'il était battu par ce dernier depuis tout petit. ''Ce n'est pas une marque de faiblesse Drago, c'est au contraire très courageux d'avoir tenté de comprendre ton père'' avait répondu Dumbledore. ''Un peu stupide si je peux me permettre, mais plutôt courageux.''

Attendez ! Répéta t-il. S'il vous plaît Kingsley, ne... faites pas de mal à ma mère. Elle était manipulé par mon père.

-Narcissa est une Mangemort, elle sera jugé tel quel. Mais Malefoy, je te promet que je ferai le plus possible pour lui éviter le pire, car c'est grâce à elle que Harry est là. Pour ton père par contre, je ne sais pas s'il pourra obtenir la clémence des tribunaux. A mon avis, il finira à Askaban... s'il n'est pas tué dans l'affrontement.

-Je ne veux plus jamais le revoir, de toute manière, répondit Drago vivement.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un longs regards, puis tous les jeunes se rendirent sur le chemin de traverse. Malejoy parla peu, mais ne fit pas de commentaires désobligeants. Au final, sa compagnie sous la cape n'était pas si mauvaise. Ron râla parce que Harry et Ginny ne faisaient que s'embrasser en riant, Hermione savourait le fait d'être avec ses amis. Ils firent leurs courses, et évidemment Harry insista pour payer la part des deux rouquins qui refusèrent avec véhémence. Finalement, « l'Elu » eut gain de cause. Ils se séparèrent enfin. Harry allait avec Ginny et Ron au Terrier, Hermione rentrait chez ses parents passé le reste du mois de Juillet. Elle promit de les rejoindre début août. Drago, lui, ne savait que faire. Il avait peur, pour tout dire. Peur de rentrer chez lui, peur de rester ici. Finalement, il n'eu pas à tergiverser puisque Kingsley surgit devant nous.

« Malefoy, tu viens avec nous. Hermione, je suis désolée, tu ne peux rentrer chez toi.

-Pardon ? s'alarma la jeune fille. Et... mes parents ?

-Ils vont bien, ils étaient en dehors de la maison lors de l'attaque. Une escouade d'Aurors les ont aidés à déménager temporairement dans un endroit secret, et les protégeront tant que la menace sera présente.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Des Mangemorts ont détruit ta maison, ils cherchaient Drago.

-Mais comment... ? La jeune fille ne put terminer sa phrase. Ce cauchemar s'arrêtera t-il un jour.

-Je ne sais pas comment ils ont pu retrouver sa trace, mais c'est ainsi. Hermione, tu pas au Terrier plus tôt.

-Mais c'est le premier endroit où ils la chercheront.

-C'est aussi l'endroit le mieux protéger actuellement, répondit Kingsley. De plus, je ne sais pas s'ils en veulent à Hermione. C'est assez surprenant, connaissant l'amitié entre eux deux, de savoir qu'Hermione la aider.

Drago, qui avait pâlit depuis le début de l'échange, se racla la gorge.

-Et pourquoi je viens avec vous ? Si le Terrier est l'endroit le plus sur, je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'y irais pas.

-Parce que ton père peut être considérer comme responsable de la mort de mon frère, du l'homme que Harry considérait comme son oncle, et que tu portes sur ton bras la marque de Voldemort ! Répondit vivement Ginny en le fusillant du regard. La rouquine détestait Malefoy, qui l'avait ridiculiser plus d'une fois, et se souhaitait pas vraiment enterrer la hache de guerre.

-Si je peux me permettre, Drago, la plupart des membres de l'Ordre sont au Terrier, et peu te portent dans leur cœur, ajouta plus calmement le chef des Aurors.

-Kingsley ! Révélez lui tous les secrets de l'Ordre, tant que vous y êtes ! S'insurgea Ron.

-Dumbledore lui fait confiance, donc pour moi il est clean, répondit le concerné.

-Oui bah Dumbledore est trop gentil.

-C'est ce qu'on croyait avec Rogue, Ronald, et au final Dumbledore avec raison, intervient doucement Hermione.

Avant que la situation tourne mal, Kingsley et Drago transplanèrent, et le petit groupe prit un portoloin.

Hermione eut du mal à retenir ses larmes en arrivant chez les Weasleys. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que le sort s'acharne, juste au moment où l'on croyait apercevoir le bout du tunnel ? Ses parents... Ils devaient bien souffrir à cause d'elle. Et maintenant, elle imposait sa présence ici.

« Je ne suis qu'une idiote » pensa t-elle à tort alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la maison.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Encore une fois, je me répète, n'hésitez pas à me critiquer, me donner des conseils... Sans ça, je ne peux pas savoir si ce que je fais pue, ou est passable. <strong>

Cela dit, je ne suis pas le genre a exiger des reviews, sous peine ne plus publier. J'écris pour le plaisir :) (même si recevoir un pavé comme celui de Chka fait énormément plaisir; ses arguments étaient construits donc merci encore à toi)


	3. Tu as plus peur

**Bonjour à tous ! **J'ai vu que quelques personnes m'avaient ajouté à leurs alertes, ça fait **énormément plaisir** :D

Je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce chapitre, j'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose, sans arriver à mettre le doigt dessus... Je crois que ça vient du fait que j'ai pleins d'idée pour la suite, mais j'hésite sur la manière d'amener les choses...

Quoi qu'il en soit, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Seul l'intrigue m'appartient, tout le reste est à notre chère J.K Rowling !<p>

* * *

><p><strong> as plus peur de ton professeur que de Voldemort<strong>

L'été passa relativement vite. Chacun essayait d'avancer, de passer à autre chose. Mais l'ambiance au Terrier n'était pas à la fête. Mrs Weasleys n'essayait même plus de cacher ses larmes, et son mari n'en menait pas large. Le pire, c'était George. Si, par magie, il tentait une petite blague, il lui arrivait d'attendre -en vain- que son frère la complète. Quelque chose s'était définitivement brisé en lui. Ginny préférait se réconforter dans les bras d'Harry, ce qui avait ammené à une bonne crise de nerfs de Ron lorsqu'il l'avait découvert dans le lit de sa sœur. Parfois, le sourire revenait sur le visage des membres de l'Ordre, chacun s'avouant heureux d'être en vie, et d'avoir ses amis autour de soi. Mais après cette pensée humaine qui les mortifiait, ils ne voulaient être heureux. C'était bête, mais c'était normal.

Hermione se sentait vide. Elle passa encore plus de temps -si c'est possible- à lire ses bouquins. Harry et Ron volaient dans le champs sur les balais, George essayait de remettre sur pied le magasin de Farces et Attrapes, c'était sans compter une certaine Angelina qui le sortait tant bien que mal de la tombe qu'il creusait lui même.

Lorsque l'heure fut venu de rejoindre la voix 9 ¾ chacun était au fond soulagée. Dans le train, ils retrouvèrent Neville et Luna qui semblait s'être bien amusé ensemble tout l'été...

Hermione eut une pensée bien étrange. Les voilà tous ensemble , Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, de nouveau dans le Poudlard express, et elle pouvait parier qu' Harry n'aurait pas à affronter Voldemort avant la fin de l'année, comme il l'avait fait durant toute sa scolarité. Elle éclata de rire sous les yeux stupéfaits de ses amis, qui furent eux à leur tour prit d'un rire nerveux. Ah ! Qu'il était plaisant de se laisser aller. Leurs rires redoublèrent lorsqu'un premier année, s'étant trompé de compartiment entra et les regarda, la bouche grande ouverte. Il rougit fortement en reconnaissant Harry, puis chaque membre du premier groupe, avant de tourner les talons et de partir en courant. Hermione, souhaitant jouer son rôle de préfète, tenta de le rejoindre. Mais c'était peine perdu, elle s'effondra par terre, le ventre douloureux, les larmes aux yeux, tellement elle riait. Ils passaient pour fou, mais c'était la meilleur sensation (mis à part le sport de chambre pour certains) qu'ils avaient connu depuis un bon moment . Retrouvant finalement son calme, la jeune Griffondor passa sa robe de sorcière, sur la quelle brillait son insigne de préfète en chef, et s'engagea dans les couloirs, passant sa tête dans les compartiments, demandant à chacun de s'habiller, et vérifier si tout le monde allait bien. Elle entra dans le compartiment du premier année qui avait fui précédemment. En la voyant, le jeune garçon rougit de nouveau, et balbutia difficilement

« Je suis désolée Mrs Granger de vous avoir dérangé, je ne voulais pas, je suis...

-Hé ! Moi c'est Hermione d'abord, ensuite, tu ne déranges pas du tout. On ne riait pas à cause de toi, tu sais.

-Je... Ah...

-Donc, c'est tous votre première année ici ? Comment vous appelez vous ? Demanda gentiment Hermione au petit groupe.

-Oui, on espère être à Griffondor ! Moi, c'est Tom, et voici Michael, Thomas et Alexander.

-Oh, et pourquoi Griffondor ?

-Parce que c'est de là qu'Harry Potter et tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phoénix viennent !

Hermione soupira en cachant un sourire.

-Ce n'est pas totalement vrai. Et puis, vous savez, il n'y a pas de maison mieux que d'autres. Elles sont justes différentes, le Choipeau vous répartira selon votre tempérament.

-Mais... si on est à... Michael baissa la voix. A Serpentard ? Finit il en chuchotant.

-Severus Rogue était à Serpentard, c'était un des plus hommes les plus courageux et passionné que j'ai pu rencontrer. Seulement, Serpentard lui correspondait mieux. Il n'y pas que le courage dans la vie, la perspicacité et la finesse d'esprit existent aussi. Quoi qu'il en soit, Serpentard est une excellente maison.

-Tiens, on fait de la pub pour notre maison ? Fit une voix traînante derrière elle.

-Malefoy ! s' exclama t-elle avant de le regretter amèrement en voyant les 4 petits garçons pâlirent.

-C'est le fils d'un Mangemort ! Murmura Tom en se reculant sur son siège.

-Apparemment il a la marque sur son bras ! S'exclama Alexander en se levant brusquement. Pourquoi un ennemi est-il autorisé à rester à Poudlard d'ailleurs ? S'exclama t-il.

Un futur Griffondor antivert tête brûlée, songea Hermione

Drago avait plissé les yeux. Il était visiblement blessée, mais encore une fois il ne put s'empêcher de martyriser les plus faibles. Le jeune homme fit un pas dans la pièce, et avant qu'Hermione eut pu faire le moindre geste, il remonta sa manche et afficha sa marque aux yeux de tous.

« Bouh ! »

Les quatres garçons hurlèrent. Hermione saisit son collègue par le col de la chemise et le plaqua contre la glace du couloir, fermant la porte du compartiment d'un coup de pied. Elle enfonça sa baguette dans le cou du blond.

« Malefoy ! Siffla t-elle, tu es sensé te faire apprécier ! Tu es préfet en chef, par Merlin, et l'image des Serpentard se doit d'être lavée ! Tu es stupide ou juste trop égocentrique pour faire profil bas ? Elle ponctua chacun des ses mots en secouant Drago contre la vitre.

-Hé, du calme ! C'était qu'une blagounette. Au fait, bonjour Hermione, j'espère que la fin de ton été a été agréable, moi j'ai passé le mien avec des Aurors sans humour ?

La jeune fille se radoucit et le lâcha.

« Tu aurais pu donner des nouvelles ! On n'a vu Kingsley qu'une fois, qui a été vague. Merde Drago mes parents sont en Australie et on a failli mourir à cause de toi ! Tu pourrai montrer que mon sacrifice n'a pas été vain.

-Ton sacrifice ? Tu crois pas que tu exagères un peu ?

La jeune fille allait répondre, des cris l'interrompirent.

« Hermione !

Avant qu'Hermione réagisse, elle se sentait écarter puis entendu le bruit confus d'une bataille. Harry et Ron s'était lancé dans un duel avec Drago, rapidement rejoins par Pansy et Blaise. Ils ne s'échangeait que des "gentils" sorts, et se toisaient surtout du regard, mais Hermione n'était pas dupe. Des sorts informulés volaient, et Harry semblait essayer avec Drago de se battre sans prononcé les sorts, ni s'aider de leur baguette. Elle ne sut d'où les deux avaient appris ça, cette magie n'était réservé qu'à l'élite de l'élite. Voldemort la maîtrisait à peine, et Dumbledore était trop vieux, ça l'épuisait. Elle même n'arrivait qu'à déplacer de petits objets. Avec l'aide de Ginny et Neville, elle entreprit de les désarmer. Luna, elle, expliquait aux nombreux currieux qu'ils se disaient bonjour à leur manière. En effet; le couloir du train fut rapidement remplis d'élèves : les plus vieux pariaient sur le gagnant, les plus jeunes ne pipaient mot. D'un coup de baguette, Hermione récupéra les 5 autres baguettes. Elle voulut parler; mais le brouhaha l'empêchait de se faire entendre. Elle amplifia sa voix magiquement.

"Nan mais vous vous croyez ou ? Vous n'êtes que des gamins ! C'est beau, l'amitié inter maisons !

-Mais Hermione, il te menaçait ! S'écria Ron

-Premièrement, c'est moi qui le menaçait, et deuxièmement Ron, ce n'est pas une raison pour vous donner en spectacle ainsi ! Vous vous battiez avec des BAGUETTES et des INFORMULES!

-Hermione, calme toi.

-on t'a pas sonné Harry !

Des murmures se firent entendre. Peu de personne osaient parler ainsi à celui qui avait tué Voldemort.

-Tout le monde retour s'asseoir ! Immédiatement ! Sauf vous 5 ! Les couloirs se vidèrent progressivement.

- Je retire 20 points à Harry et Ron pour usage de la magie contre un autre élèves, même chose pour Malefoy, mais j'ajoute 30 point pour avoir montrer son bras aux petits. Pansy et Blaise, -20 aussi. J'en accorde 10 à Neville et Ginny pour votre aide. Luna, tu en gagnes 10 pour avoir rassurer les plus jeunes. Maintenant, vous retourner dans vos compartiments. Être des héros ne vous donne pas tous les droits. Malefoy, tu me suis.

Sous des regards haineux, ils s'en allèrent. Des élèves vinrent alors demander des autographes, mais devant les yeux furibonds d'Hermione, ils remirent ça à plus tard.

-Ou en étions nous ? Demanda ironiquement Drago en époussetant sa robe.

-Pourquoi tu m'as pas donné de nouvelles ?

-Pas le droit.

-Qu'as tu fait ?

-Traquer mon père.

Il avait dit ça d'un ton si froid que la Griffondor frissonna.

-et...?

-Si on avais réussie, les journaux en parleraient. Et tes parents ?

Hermione fut bouche bée. Dragon Malefoy venait il sérieusement de lui demander des nouvelles de ses proches ?

-Heu... Plutôt bien, choqués je pense. On pensait tous que c'était plus ou moins finis.

-On arrive. Pars avec les élèves, je vérifie que le train est vide.

-Malefoy ? Fit Hermione alors qu'il s'éloignait.

-Quoi encore ?

-Je t'interdis de stupéfier un élève, de le cacher sous une cape et de le laisser en plan, comme Harry pour ne pas le citer.

Drago eut un petit sourire narquois, et s'éloigna sous les yeux mi rieur mi exaspéré de sa condisciple. Elle soupira. Ils n'étaient même pas à Poudlard, et déjà elle avait foirer dans son travil de préfète, en laissant Drago et Harry régler à moitié leur compte.

Une fois à l'école, la répartition eut lieu, et peu d'élèves furent envoyé chez les Verts. Ils étaient redoutés par les autres, mais ceux qui appartenaient à cette maison en était fière. Drago était manifestement leur roi, mais tous furent étonnés de le voir accueillir avec un sourire deux nouveaux Serpentard, qui n'étaient pas des Sang-Pur ! Cependant, le moment que redoutait Hermione arriva. MacGonagall les avait salué froidement une étincelle de colère dans les yeux. Dumbledore leur avait souris avec amusement. Les discours de clôture furent plein d'émotion. On rappela que le monde des sorciers était en deuil, mais qu'il fallait maintenant se relever. Courage, loyauté, tolérance et persévérance furent les mots d'ordre.

« J'espère que vous avez tous bien mangé. Maintenant il est l'heure de retourner dans vos appartements et de défaire vos valises. Les préfets et préfets en chef conduiront les premières années de leur maison respectives. Je vous rappelle que le couvre feu est à 21h30 pour les mineurs, et 22h30 pour les aînés . Une fois cette tache effectué, je souhaiterai que Mesdemoiselles Granger, Parkinson Weasleys, Lovegood ainsi que Messieurs Potter, Weasley, Londubat, Zabini et Malefoy nous rejoignent chez le directeur à 22h, pour des raisons évidentes. Pour tous les autres, je souhaite une excellente soirée.

-Pas nous ? Demanda Ron à Harry qui pouffa un peu trop fort.

-Non M. Weasley, répondit sèchement la directrice de Griffondor, qui avait malheureusement tout entendu. Je pense que vous allez passez une soirée des plus agréables si vous suivez mon raisonnement.

Le jeune roux déglutit bruyamment, la pâleur ayant envahi son visage.

« Ronald, tu semble avoir plus peur de ton professeur que de Voldemort, constata Luna d'un ton égal, les yeux dans le vagues.

Cette remarque fit hurler de rire la salle, mis à part certains petits qui n'avaient pas compris.

Dumbledort tapa dans ses mains pour signaler que l'heure était venu.

« Méfiez vous Monsieur Weasley, les femmes sont plus dangereuses qu'on ne le croit, conclut le directeur avec humour.

Hermione, déterminée à réussir une de ses missions, se leva brusquement en tapant dans ses mains. Ron allait s'approcher d'Harry pour discuter, mais lorsqu'il l'aperçut tenant Ginny par la taille, ses lèvres sur les siennes, il grimaça et fut finalement rejoins par Dean et Neville.

Hermione et ses condisciples prirent étonnement beaucoup de temps avant de répondre à l'invitation du professeur. Ils retrouvèrent les Serpentards. La directrice de Griffondor leur passa un gros savon, surtout à Malefoy.

«Votre marque M. Malefoy, mais à quoi pensiez vous dans votre petite tête ? » Son discours ressemblait à celui d'Hermione, qui baissait la tête d'un air malheureux. Elle fut malgré tout remercié pour avoir intervenu. Ginny, Luna et Neville furent saluer aussi.

« Quand à vous quatre, fit elle en montrant successivement Harry, Ron, Blaise et Pansy, je crois qu'il est temps de passer à autre chose. La guerre Serpentard-Griffondor est censé être fini !  
>-Mais professeur, nous voulions aider Hermione, s'écria Harry. La loyauté n'est elle pas souhaité, comme vous l'avez annoncé dans votre discours ?<p>

-M. Potter, je vous déconseille de jouer à ce petit jeu. Vous avez peut être tué Voldemort, mais si vous m'énervez vous irez faire mu-muse loin d'ici !

Drago ricana, ce qui lui valut un regard noir.

« J'ai l'impression que les derniers événements vous sont montés à la tête. Malefoy, vous serez en retenue tous les soirs durant 1 mois sauf ceux où vous êtes de garde 3 semaines pour Harry, Ron, Pansy et Blaise. Vous devriez prendre exemple sur Neville, Luna, ou sur votre charmante petite amie Ginny, mon cher Harry. Dégagez avant que je m'énerve et décide de ressusciter Voldemort pour vous casser les pieds ! »

Tous se levèrent, mais Dumbledore apparut dans le bureau et demanda à Harry de le suivre. Sans doute voulait il en savoir plus sur les sortilèges informulées.

Dans le couloir, Hermione rattrapa Drago pour leur tour de garde. Elle voulait lui parler sérieusement. Drago n'était pas fou, alors pourquoi avait il fallut qu'il montre sa marque ? En Juillet, il lui avait semblé si craintif.

« Drago, pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

-Fais quoi Granger ?

-Montrer ta marque.

Il eut un petit rire froid.

-Pour lui faire peur.

-Non.

-Non ?

-Drago Malefoy, ne me prend pas pour une idiote ! Je suis peut être une Griffondor née moldue, mais je suis capable de discerner les menteurs. Tu as débarqué chez moi cet été persécuté, tu es nommé préfet pour calmer les Serpentard, et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est clamer haut et fort que tu es un Mangemort.

-...

-Pourquoi veux tu que tout le monde te haïsse ? Pourquoi veux tu être craint par les autres ? Gagner leur respect serait plus dur, tu es peut être lâche... ? Comme lors de la bataille en fuyant le contact ? Serais tu lâche, Drago ?

-Fais attention à ce que tu dis, siffla t-il en réponse.

La jeune fille voulait le pousser dans ses retranchements. Merde, son pire ennemie débarque la queue entre les jambes chez elle, puis ré-appairait narcissique, se laisse aller à une confidence, avant de se renfermer encore plus. Elle ne comprenait plus rien.

« Oui bien, tu as honte. Tu es honteux d'être lâche. Tu es honteux de tes origines, tu es honteux de tec actes. Et tu as peur du regard des autres, tu préfères y lire la crainte que la pitié. Quel courage ! Tu es pitoyable ! Malefoy, il est temps de ravaler ta fierté, et d'accepter devant tout le monde les changements. Oui, ton père est un enfoiré, un salopard, mais tu n'as pas à tout porter parce que tu t'appelles Malefoy. Tu m'as montré ton humanité, ne te caches pas derrière la stupidité parce que c'est plus simple, et moins humiliant. Tu es allé avec les Aurors traqué les Mangemorts, tu as choisi ton camp, tu le sais au fond. Tu peux choisir de t'isoler, ou tu peux t'accepter.

Ils avaient les yeux brillants tout les deux, elle de colère et lui... d'émotion ?

« Tu n'es qu'une salope.

-Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse Drago. Tu peux m'insulter j'men fous je suis vaccinée. Et puis, ton insulte sonne creux, parce que tu n'y crois pas. Tu l'as dit, allongé sur mon propre lit, TOUT a changé. Et toi aussi. Parce que tu es humain, au fond. »

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà !<strong> Peut être pourriez vous me dire ce qui ne va pas ? Je vous promet que la suite sera mieux :/

Bisous à tous


	4. Le Feu et la Glace

**Me revoilà pour mon discours habituel, disant que non, je ne suis pas l'auteur d'Harry Potter... et bla bla bla**

**Vos reviews m'ont vraiment fait énormément plaisir, ça me donne envie de faire mieux (enfin j'avais l'impression d'avoir foiré alors que c'était votre chapitre préféré pour certains, en tout cas celui où j'ai eu le plus de retour... ^^)**

**Un GROOOOOS merci ! **

* * *

><p><strong>4. Le feu et la glace<strong>

L'année scolaire qui commençait était moins reposante que prévue. Depuis novembre, Harry avait rejoins Dumbledore et les Aurors dans la chasse aux Mangemorts, amenant une dispute avec Ginny.

« Harry, tu as déjà tué Voldemort, c'est pas assez ?

-Assez ? Assez ? Ginny, ils ont torturé des milliers de personnes, tués le double. Ils ont tué Lupin, Tonk, des enfants, des femmes, ils ont tué GEORGES, ton propre frère ! On doit les venger.

-Pourquoi faire ? Ça ne les ramènera pas à la vie ! Ils ont tué tellement de personnes, ils ne sont pas à une près. Ils vont te tuer Harry.

-J'ai tué Voldemort, et je ne laisserai pas un de ses fils de putes en vie !

-Justement Harry ! Tes parents ne sont pas revenus à la vie parce qu'il est mort.

-Ne parle pas d'eux !

-Ne parle pas de George.

-Il était mon ami, tu ne connais pas mes parents.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport ! Tu étais le seul qui pouvait tuer Voldemort, mais d'autres peuvent tuer ses pantins.

-Ginny, essaye de comprendre un minimum !

-Comprendre quoi ? Que tu veuilles te faire tuer alors que tu as survécu au pire sorcier ? Que tu te moques de ceux qui tiennent à toi ?

-Que je doive y aller.

-Non ! Non !

Ginny écrasa ses poings sur le torse d'Harry en pleurant à moitié.

-Pense à tes études, fit-elle suppliant

-Je serai Auror, Ginny, je risquerai ma vie tous les jours, tu devras t'y habituer.

-Tu es bien trop prétentieux pour te rendre compte de ta bêtise !

-Et toi trop égoïste pour comprendre que m'absenter 4 jours par semaine et aller sur le terrain, c'est essentiel.

-Mais tu n'es PAS essentiel ! Comment Dumbledore peut-il te laisser faire ça ? Tu n'es essentiel qu'à ceux qui t'aiment ! Hermione, Ron , mes parents, Luna, Neville, moi !

-Ginny, tu devrais essayer de... »

La dispute s'entendait de la salle commune de Griffondor, où Hermione tentait de réviser pour ses examens. Même si l'on entendait que des brides de mots, on comprenait facilement. Ron se tordait les mains, mal à l'aise. Il hésitait entre être en colère contre Harry, qui blessait sa sœur, ou se facher contre sa sœur qui empêchait son meilleur ami de faire « son devoir »

« Abrutie...Conscient !...Parles... NON... Tu... Laisse ! NON... ! »

Finalement, elle leva sa baguette et lança un sortilège pour isoler le son de leur dispute. La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit avec fraca.

« QUI a lancé un sort ? Rugit Harry.

-C'est moi ! Répondit Hermione en se levant. Vous n'êtes pas tout seul ici, et les plus jeunes n'ont pas besoin d'entendre autant d'injures !

-On peut se débrouiller seuls Hermione, répliqua Ginny furibonde.

Malgré tout, la préfête sourit. Ils étaient mignons tous les deux.

-Et bien isoler vous, ou je vous retire des points, trancha t-elle.

Ils la regardèrent d'un air mauvais, avant de refermer la porte et de couper le son de leur dispute.

Toute la salle commune soupira. Voldemort était certes mort, mais la guerre continuait d'une certaine manière. Ses partisans étaient pour la plupart mort ou à Askaban, mais les plus influent avaient disparut de la circulation. Hermione se replongea dans son livre de métamorphose, et tenta de transformer un Ronald inquiet en souris verte, ce qui fit rire les premiers années agglutinés autour d'elle. La jeune fille avait séduit les plus jeunes par sa gentillesse, sa justesse. Ils la regardaient souvent travailler, avide d'en apprendre toujours plus. Et puis, disons le, ça faisait cool de dire qu'on tutoyait Hermione Granger.

Harry et Ginny s'étaient pas réapparus lorsque la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit sur le Ministre de la Magie. Tout le monde se leva devant le puissant sorcier qui s'approcha d'Hermione et de Ron, créant la dispersion des petits.

« Bonjour jeunes gens. Savez vous où est Harry ? Il faut qu'on y aille.

-Oui... et bien... Il est en pleine conversation... disons animé avec Ginny... bredouilla Hermione.

-Oh ! Je vois. Peut être devrait on annuler ?

-Non, non ! Répondit Ron. Harry tient à cette mission.

-Quelqu'un peut y aller ? S'enquit Dumbledore

Tous les élèves parurent soudain plonger dans leur bouquin, ou trouvaient le plafond très intéressant. Le directeur soupira.

-Je vais y aller. Et bien, Miss Granger, M. Weasley bonne soirée. Si vous souhaiter revenir sur votre décision et nous aider, j'en serai ravi.

-Ma mère me tuerait, répondit Ron franchement ennuyé. Je ne veux pas la blesser. Il n'osait avouer que depuis la mort de son frère, il ne touchait plus trop à la magie.

-J'ai fait assez de mal comme ça, répondit Hermione en souriant doucement

Dumbledore hocha la tête, montrant sa compréhension, puis prit les escaliers, et rentra dans les dortoirs.

Ginny était assise sur le lit d'Harry, qui se trouvait adossé à la fenêtre. En le voyant, la rouquine se leva brusquement, les yeux inondés de larmes.

« Vous n'êtes qu'un vieillard sénile cruel ! Hurla t-elle au directeur avant de quitter la pièce comme une furie.

-Eh bien, souris Dumbledore, ça fait longtemps que l'on ne m'avait pas parlé ainsi. Je dois dire que c'est très amusant.

-Je suis désolé Professeur, elle est juste en colère. Heu... Je... On devrait y aller ? Bafouilla Harry en rougissant.

-Prend mon bras, répondit-il comprenant que « le Survivant » ne souhaitait pas s'attarder dessus.

Ils transplanèrent.

Hermione avait tenté de rattraper Ginny, et courut à sa poursuite dans les couloirs. Elle se cogna alors contre un élève.

« Désolée, fit-elle. Elle voulut reprendre sa course, mais s'aperçut de son interlocuteur qui avait l'air d'avoir pleuré. Bouche bée, elle regarda Drago Malefoy. Il ne s'était pas parlé depuis leur dernier affrontement.

-Drago ? Fit-elle incrédule.

-Salut...

-Ça ne va pas ?

-Très bien, merci.

-Ne recommence pas, Drago, on en a déjà parlé.

Ils se toisèrent, Hermione leva un sourcil en lui barrant la route lorsqu'il voulut partir.

« Tu vas t'auto détruire si tu parles pas. Tu te sentiras mieux si tu te confies.

-Tu as déjà pensé à devenir psy ? Tu serai chiante et horriblement nul, mais ça t'irais bien.

-Drago, tu crois franchement que le temps est à l'ironie alors que tu chiales comme une madeleine !

-Une quoi ?

-Expression moldue, laisse tomber. Donc ?

-Je... Ma mère a été attrapé, souffla t-il en regardant ses chaussures.

-Oh...

Hermione ne savait que dire. Narcissa était une Mangemorts, mais elle avait sauvé Harry, et restait la mère de Drago.

-Elle n'ira pas à Askaban, mais devra rester dans notre propriété d'Italie sans y sortir et sa baguette lui sera retiré. Donc... elle sera pas là à ma remise de diplôme. Et elle risque de tourner folle sans magie.

-Elle évite Askaban, c'est déjà ça.

-Les... journaux... ils ne parleront que de ça demain... marmonna le jeune homme

-Tu as le droit de pleurer Drago, ce n'est pas réservé aux moldues. Demain tu auras honte, tout le monde te regardera. Alors si tu ne veux pas que tout le monde te voit craquer, laisse toi aller maintenant. Tu as le droit. Tu as le droit, répéta Hermione

Drago se laissa aller sur le sol du couloir. Les larmes recommencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Sans un mot la jeune fille s'assit à ses côtés, à une distance respectable pour ne pas le géner. Elle ne sut combien ils restèrent ainsi, lui prostré, elle laissant ses souvenirs l'envahirent. Enfin, elle n'entendit plus de sanglots. Elle tendit, toujours aussi silencieusement, un mouchoir au jeune homme. Il se le va ensuite.

« Si tu répètes ça à qui que ce soit à quelqu'un, je te tue Granger !

-De rien, répondit elle en souriant.

Drago ne comprit pas la raison de son sourire, fronça les sourcils, puis tourna les talons. Hermione observa sa fine silhouette s'éloigner rapidement.

Quel idiot ! Ne put elle s'empecher de penser. Drago lui avait montré une nouvelle fois qu'il n'était pas ce jeune homme imbu de lui même et méprisant, mais un être humain avec ses faiblesses. S'il se laissait aller plus souvent, il pourrait presque être son ami. Presque. Plongé dans ses réflexions elle sursauta lorsqu'un POP retentissant eut lieu. Devant elle se trouvait Harry et Dumbledore.

Harry avait une nouvelle fois les lunettes cassé, de la boue sur ses affaires, mais il semblait sain et sauf, ce qui attira un soupir de soulagement à Hermione.

« Harry, tes lunettes sont encore cassé ! Tu ne les as toujours pas rendu incassable ? Un jour ça te portera préjudice ! _Oculus réparo !_ Voilà qui est mieux non ? Et tes habits ? Oohhh...

D'un tour de main ou d'un tour de baguette plutôt, Hermione rendit à son meilleur ami fière allure. Elle se tourna vers le directeur hésitante.

-Ce n'est pas que vous êtes mal habillé Professeur, mais peut être souhaiteriez vous que... ?

-Volontiers Miss Granger, je suis attendu au Ministère de suite, je ne voudrai pas passer pour un Ministre sale !

Une fois le nettoyage effectué Dumbledore les salua puis transplana de nouveau.

« Raconte ! S'enquit Hermione en prenant le bras de son ami, marchant vers la salle commune.

-Eh bien, on a réussi à capturer...

-Narcissa Malefoy, oui je sais coupa t-elle

Harry parut surpris.

-Mais comment... ?

-On s'en fout, raconte ! Hermione ne souhaitait pas révéler les pleurs de Malefoy, sachant qu'Harry lui portait un amour fou.

-Ils l'ont trouvé au Mecxique. Nous, on a débarqué au Manoir...

La préfête grimaça et passa inconsciemment sa main sur son avant bras, souvenir de son passage chez les Malefoy

-...et on a fouillé les lieux.

-Mais c'est pas un endroit surveiller 24h/24 par les Aurors ?

-Si mais sous Veritaserum elle a révélé que c'est le dernier endroit où elle a vu Lucius, il y a 2 jours.

-Mais c'est impossible !

-Le Veritaserum ne ment pas. L'Auror en charge était sous imperio... On a trouvé des traces de leur passage, mais rien menant à Lucius.

Ils étaient arrivés devant la grosse dame.

« Hermione ?

-Leur maison est une salle de torture. Je préfère passé 2 mois avec Dudley qu'une nuit chez eux. Et la chambre de Drago, on dirait une chambre d'hôtel. Classe, belle, mais froide...

A peine furent-ils entrés que Ginny se jeta dans les bras de son petit ami. Leur dispute semblait loin. Ils descendirent tous ensemble dînner.

« Mais renrait, Rerlchione, tyou té où ? S'enquit Ron la bouche pleine, déclanchant l'hilarité de ses amis.

-Hum!Hum ! Je voulais dire : mais en faite Hermione, t'étais passé où si tu n'étais pas avec Ginny ?

-Oh... me promener par çi par là... fit elle évasive, ne voulant expliquer qu'elle avait laisser pleurer Drago Malefoy sur son épaule. Ses yeux se posèrent sur ce dernier, avachi à la table des Serpentard. Harry suivit son regard.

« Je réussi à plaindre Malefoy, je crois que je malade, dit Harry, l'air inquiet.

-Le pauvre... murmura Hermione, se remémorant ses larmes hier. C'est à ce moment que le Vert se leva. Sous les yeux ébahis de tous, il s'approcha de son ennemi. Il était pale, et ses yeux étaient rouge. Cependant, il arrivait à garder sa hauteur habituel.

« Potter, j'ai besoin de te parler.

-Tu me parles déjà, grinca Harry.

Leurs yeux se fixèrent les uns dans les autres.

-Harry, souffla alors Hermione, ça doit être en rapport avec cet après midi...

Les mecs de comprenaient rien à rien. Évidemment que Drago voulait savoir si Harry avait des nouvelles de sa mère, et comment se portait son manoir !

Finalement les deux garçons s'éloignèrent sous les yeux suspicieux des professeur, et estomaqués des élèves.

« Miss Granger, intervient Dumbledore, vous feriez mieux d'aller vérifier que tout va bien, je ne souhaite pas avoir deux cadavres sur le dos. » Le directeur souriait, mais il était tout de même inquiet, alors Hermione se leva précipitamment. Elle se lança à leur poursuite, tout en leur laissant un peu d'intimité. Ils étaient tout deux en haut de la volière. Tellement prévisible pour deux attrapeurs... Tout en restant à bonne distance, elle les observa.

Un brun, un blond.

Le feu et la glace.

Un qui commençait dans le pétrin, l'autre à qui tout souriait à leur entrée à Poudlard.

Un qui avait une cicatrice sur le front, l'autre qui portait désormais une balafre.

Un rouge et un vert.

Deux victimes de guerre.

Drago, une victime ? Faut pas non plus déconné ! Quoique...

Les deux ennemies se sérièrent la main et Hermione sourit.

Ils étaient tellement différent tous les deux, mais si semblable. Un talent fou pour s'attirer des ennuis, un talent tout court, deux forts caractères, deux attrapeurs... S'ils pouvaient être amis, ils feraient de grande chose. Oui mais voilà, tout les opposait aussi. Leur poignée de main-la première- était déjà un exploit.

Ron est le meilleur ami d'Harry pour toujours, mais Drago est celui qui le tire vers le haut, tout ennemi qu'il soit.

Le feu et la glace.

Drago partit finalement sans la voir. Elle rejoignit Harry et lui fit part de ses réflexions. Ce dernier explosa de rire.

« Hermione, tu as abusé de Bière au Beurre ou quoi? Le feu et la glace, Drago et moi ? Non , c'est plus toi et lui que moi.

-Moi ? N'importe quoi !

Hermione ne comprenait pas, et elle détestait ça.

« Bon... heu... De quoi vous avez parlé ?

-De ma mission, il voulait savoir pour Narcissa et le Manoir. Il a même prit des nouvelles des elfes, c'est fou ! Il a changé ces temps ci, non ? Il ne m'insultes presque plus, c'est vraiment bizarre. Il doit préparer un mauvais coup, c'est sur ! Faut que j'en parle à Ron ! Bisous Mione ! Oh, by the way, tu sais ce qui va pas chez Ginny ? C'est bizarre, ou elle me suis, ou elle m'évite. Elle est pas normal... Pourtant je me suis excusé après notre dispute.

-Harry ! C'est pas évident ? Hermione était exaspéré.

-Bah... Non ?

-Si ! Harry voyons, elle t'aime. Elle est complètement amoureuse de toi !

Il rougit légèrement.

-Je suis amoureuse d'elle, et je suis pas bizarre, pourtant.

-Et c'est quand la dernière fois que tu lui as dis ? Elle est terrifié à cause de tes missions, elle a peur que tu meurs. Mais elle a aussi une peur panique que tu la quittes pour une de tes groupies. Et t'afficher au danger alors qu'elle te supplie de rester avec elle, sans lui dire que tu l'aimes, c'est pas plein de tact.

-Ohh... Je dois lui dire que je l'aime alors ?

-Bravo Harry! Tu as peut être tué Voldemort, mais avec les filles tu es un empoté !

-Mais c'est vous qui êtes compliqué. Evidemment que je l'aime, sinon je serai pas avec elle.

-Et bah cours lui dire ! Embrasse la, serre la dans tes bras, fais lui l'amour sans te faire cramer par Ron, et n'oublie pas ces trois mots !

-Me...Merci Hermione ! T'es la meilleure !

-Je sais, fit elle plus pour elle même car Harry avait déjà disparu, pressé de rejoindre sa dulcinée.

Elle le feu, et Drago la glace ? Mais quelle absurdité ! N'est ce pas ?

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaam ! Alors, le feu et la glace, c'est HermioneDrago, ou Harry/Drago ?**

**J'ai conscience que mes chapitres sont (trop) courts, mais je préfère écrire ainsi, peu et souvent.**

**Je préfère aussi ne montrer que des moments précis, et pas le reste ou du moins le résumer rapidement, car c'est ainsi que je vois les choses.**

**Bisous à tous !**


End file.
